


Old Friend

by Renkuni



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Endings, good stuff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkuni/pseuds/Renkuni
Summary: What happens when your robotic friend Clear is more than just your childhood friend? Follow Aoba and Clear on their adventure to find out the truth about Clear's creation and relationship with Aoba.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this as much as possible!

"Come along now, Aoba" Granny Tae shouts.  
I run up besides her, grabbing her hand as she leads us forward.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To my job, but don't tell your parents I brought you here."  
I nod quickly, felling slightly dizzy after it. Granny works in the big glass dome where it is all white and shiny. The place is crowded with people and machines, most of which my granny helped create. We soon arrive at the lab in which she works in.  
"Remember, "she says looking down at me with a stern face," stay close to me, and don't touch anything without my permission."  
" I got it granny, I'll be good."  
We enter the lab and I stare in awe at all of the scientists and machines littering the room. I follow granny to a heavy set door where she slide her ID card through the slot. It unlocks with a click and separates into the wall, allowing us to move further ahead.  
In this room, there are many tanks filled with mysterious objects granny says not to mess with. There are also many robotic parts spread out across the room. A group of scientists are huddle in the center of the room mumbling to each other.  
"What are we going to do about this?"  
"I never seen something like this happen before."  
They stop, noticing our presence. Their faces brighten as we get closer.  
"Tae! " Thank goodness you are here we have a slight problem."  
Granny leaves my side as she joins the huddle of mumbling people. Curious as to what they are worried about I sneak around them to the window connecting the adjoining room to this one. Inside it is dark besides the one capsule that holds something in it. I look back at granny to see if see could turn on the light, no luck.  
Sighing I unlock the door to the room and take a flashlight from a nearby box. The room seem pretty spacious with nothing in it beside the capsule. I step closer to it. A long white blanket covers it. A faint glow of the green liquid inside protrudes from the uncovered areas. I gulp, I hope granny isn't secretly making monsters to hide under my bed. Deep breaths... I can do this. I grab the sheet and quickly tear it away from the capsules. I flinch back just in case something decides to come out... nothing.  
I peek an eye out and shine the flashlight toward the object. I gasp. Inside was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. With white, fluffy, short hair and two moles by his mouth. He looked about my age but a little taller. Wires were stuck to him and his face showed no emotion. However, to me it look as tough he was resting peacefully. A sudden urge told me to touch him. Hesitant, I reach my hand up towards the boy's face.  
"Wait Aoba don't touch that!"  
Too late, I touched it.  
...?  
I look at granny. She has a surprised look on her face, as do the peolpe that surround her. I look at them puzzling, what got their panties in a knot. Suddenly I hear a noise were my hand is. I look back. The boy is awake and is smiling, his hand placed where mine is.  
"Good morning.... Aoba-san."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning... Aoba-san."  
"G-good morning"  
Cheering erupts behind me, no doubt the scientists celebrating the boy's awakening. Granny, however remains silent, in a state of shock and awe. The cheering is interrupted by clapping from a gentleman standing behind them. He wore an expensive suit, and a spectacle hung over one eye.  
"Marvelous" he cheers, his clapping fading as he steps closer to the group.  
"Toue, what are you doing here?" Granny snarls at him.  
Something about this man makes me want to hide everything from him. Strange, we have never met before; however, seeing granny act this way makes me not trust him even more.  
I look behind me to see the boy, he too seems to have a worried expression on his face, but why? Could he have sensed the same thing I did when I saw this man? The man interrupts my thoughts with his booming voice.  
"Ah Tae, its good to see you back in the lab! I see that your boy has woken up the experiment."  
"I'm just as surprised as you are," she spat back.  
He frowned at the growl in her voice. The scientists moves aside to let him pass into the room the boy and I were currently in. Something doesn't feel right, I feel as though I can't let this man near the boy. I hear a thump behind me and see the look of fear on the boys face. It hits me like a bullet.  
Without thinking I strike the capsule shattering it to pieces as the green liquid rushes onto the floor. Good thing i took those karate lessons. The boy stumbles toward me not use to using his legs. I catch him as best as I could yet we both fall down to the ground. He is taller and more muscular than me yet he is slender and pale.  
"Aoba!" Granny yells and rushes toward me.  
"Are you alright?" She checks me from head to toe, thankfully no wounds were visible.  
She smacks me on top of the head.  
"Ow!"  
"Don't do anything stupid like that again you hear me!"  
I nod as usual then check on the boy. He is staring at himself and checking every nook and cranny on him. He look up at me and the world froze for a moment. Everything was peaceful and warm as I gazed into his pink, clear eyes. Sadly Toue had to ruin the moment.  
" Remarkable! Absolutely splendid! I must have him! What is your price?"   
"He's not for sale." Granny flatly states.  
"Preposterous! What will you do with him if you won't sell him?"  
Granny was silent, she looked back at me, then at the boy and smiled.  
"I can do way better things than you could."  
Toue was at a lost for words. Finally he burst.  
"Bah! Whatever you know where I am if you change your mind." He said leaving the room.  
We all heave a sigh as he left, then our attention went back to the boy. He became shy with all the looks and hid behind me. I laughed, then turn towards him.  
"How did you know my name?"  
"I heard your voice," he replied.  
That surprised me, I've never met this boy before, and he had been asleep this whole time, so how could he have known my name or voice.  
" What is your name?" I ask politely.  
"He does not have one," granny states behind me.   
Then we will have to give him one. I sit there and ponder a moment then it hits me, the name that best suits him.  
"Good morning... Clear."


	3. Chapter 3

Clear smiled at his new name.  
"Good morning master."   
I frown at the title he calls me and quickly hit him on the head. He flinches back and rubs his head.  
"My name is Aoba, A-O-B-A, alright Clear?"   
He looks up at me, his eyes sparkling. He nods his head up and down quickly making sure I understood him clearly. I sigh and extended my hand towards him. He reluctantly take it and follows me towards granny. She smiles at him as he hides behind my back, clinging onto my shirt.  
"H-hello," he squeaks out at granny. Granny giggles and returns her greeting making Clear smile. Toue breaks the atmosphere by walking towards us; his voice booming into our heads.  
"Wonderful job my dear boy," he says as he pats me on the head. I can feel Clear clenching his hands, wrinkling my shirt.  
"D-don't touch Aoba-san," he yells hiding behind me.  
Toue smiles a wicked smile causing me and Clear to step back to a safer distance. He starts to reach his hand out towards Clear. Clears squeaks and holds onto me tighter. He is really afraid of Toue; I wouldn't blame him, the man is terrifying.  
I stretch my arms out blocking him from touching Clear. He stops mid way and gives me a puzzling look.  
"What are you doing?" "Are you trying to get in my way?" "Do you know what happens to people who get in my way?"  
His voice sends chills down my spine. This man is truly a monster; I can't let him have Clear. Luckily granny steps in between us and stares at Toue. Toue stops what he was doing and stares back at granny.  
"Toue this has gone far enough, you are scaring the children."  
Shocked at her statement, "What, I am simply carrying out my duty. The question is, what are you doing?" Toue replies.  
Unfazed by his threats, granny moved me and Clear out of the lab and into her office. The room was neat and tidy with pictures of robots and the human system pinned across the wall. On her desk laid a picture of me, granny, and my parents. Clear picked up the photo and starred at it for a long time. His face was blank but somehow I could tell he felt a little sad. I wonder if he knew what he was, how he came to be. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Clear laughing. He was still staring at the photo, however this time he looked particularly at the me in the photo with my goofy grin.  
"Aoba-san is so silly," he says as he puts the picture down and sits in one of the chairs near granny's desk. I join him and together we wait for granny to come get us. During this time I got to know Clear a little more. He apparently knew what his situation was and he also told me why he was so scared of Toue.  
"He would sometimes hit the glass of the cage I was in, yelling and screaming at me. He would dissect me over and over again even though I was not malfunctioning." Clear said as he hugged himself, remembering the dreadful times.  
" Then that means you were awake that time." I said. Clear shakes his head.  
" I was not awake, I was asleep, but I could see everything that was going on around me. I even saw you, Aoba, when it was the first time you came here to see me. I could not wait to meet you in person." Clear smiles.  
I blush slightly at Clears wonderful smile. He was waiting to meet me in person just as I was. I smiled, I finally have a friend.   
At that moment granny came in through the door with an older scientist. They sit in front of us and explain the situation.   
"Clear," granny says, " this gentleman will be looking after you."  
Clear looks at me a little worried. It's better than Toue but who knows what will happen. Granny smiles looking at us." Don't worry, we will come to visit you." Granny states. Clear and I smile and nod happily.   
" Well, it is about time me and Aoba got home to start dinner. How about we come see you tomorrow Clear?" Granny asked.   
Clear nods happily and gives me a hug as we said our farewells. Me and granny walk back to the house to prepare dinner.   
Under granny's oath, I did not tell my parents what happened today, nor did I tell them about Clear. Soon I'll be able to tell them. In the meantime, I will wait for morning to come so I can visit Clear.


	4. Chapter 4

Granny and I would visit Clear everyday at the lab. His face lights up whenever we come to see him from his dull life in the hands of the scientists. Lately something has been bothering me about Clear; he seems so familiar to me yet I haven't the clue of how I could know him before now. I've consulted granny about it yet she always changes the subject before I could ask more questions. I guess I will have to find the answers myself. In the meantime I have become best friends with Clear and now we are almost inseparable. We have a lot of fun together, yet sometimes I will glance over at him and see a sad expression on his face when he looks at me. I wonder why he has that expression with me. Does he know something that I don't?   
Today was another play date with Clear at the lab yet something about this day irked me. I have a bad feeling about today but I can't pinpoint why. It became clear to me when granny and I arrived at the lab. There was smoke rising from the building and people with lab coats emerging from the building with all sorts of equipment. Yet among those faces I could not find Clear or the man taking care of him. A wave of nausea mixed with dread hit me and I suddenly became dizzy. Granny held tightly to my hand and gave me a reassuring look.  
"Everything will be alright Aoba."  
Why do I get the feeling that she is lying. I ignore it for now worried about Clear. Granny spots Toue in the crowd and confronts him.   
"Toue, what has happen here," she says.   
He turns and looks at us, his face is red with anger.   
"The Guardian for the experiment has defiled the rules and has now taken the experiment into hiding!" he yells.   
I'm surprised yet somewhere inside of me was not. Clear told me what kind of experiments they did to him when I was not there. The treated him as if he weren't alive. But the old man thought differently than Toue such as granny. He saw Clear as a human just like us. Toue however, sees profit in Clear, nothing else.   
A sigh of relief escaped me, I'm glad Clear is ok, but I don't think I will be able to see him anymore. Granny says we lost contact with them and their location is unknown. I was sad for the rest of the day, nothing could cheer me up, except for Clear. I missed his smile, his voice, his company. Why did this all feel familiar though like I have gone through it before. I guess I will never know.   
Eventually as I grew older I began to worry about other events that came in my life. However every now and then I think about Clear and what has befallen my robotic friend.


	5. Chapter 5

11 years later...   
It's another boring day at work where the customer tries to flirt with me and I end up making them pay more money for our items. I'm 21 now and still living with granny, the exception being my parents are no longer with us. They died in a car crash when I was fifteen and I have been living with granny since.  
Granny partly works at the lab now but at her own expense and has nothing to do with Toue now. I have been working the office of a simple store, selling robotic parts for everyday technology use. The pay is good and the people are nice here, besides some brats who decide to make my days as an adult a living hell.   
Five o'clock; time to go home. I say my farewells to my boss and head home deciding to take the long way home. I get lost in thought about the old days and ponder what has happened to Clear such as I do everyday. No realising where I was going, I end up lost. I sigh, at least it is something new to my everyday schedule. Something catches my ear and I look at the direction the noise is coming from. Suddenly curious, I follow it to a small public garden. In the middle of the garden was a man in a white coat with white hair and a gas mask, holding a clear umbrella. He was humming a soothing tune that put me at ease.  
He was looking towards the sky in what I guess was to expect rain. His humming stopped as he noticed my presence. He continued to stare at me, never wavering.  
"I'm sorry am I interrupting you? I can leave if you wa-."   
"Please stay! " he interrupts.  
I nod quickly, pleasing him. He chuckles slightly making me feel a blush crawl on my cheeks. He motions me over to a bench underneath the shade of a tree. Something about this man makes me feel relaxed when I'm with him. Before I was able to ask for his named someone jumps out and tackles him to the floor. I get up suddenly seeing the threat and the struggle before my eyes. The man who tackled him held a knife in his hand and desperately tried to cut him. I guess the white haired man also took self defense maneuvers since he was dodging all of the attacks. Seeing as though he was getting nowhere the attacker took a round vile from his coat and threw it at the white haired man's mask. Instantly the mask began to melt, yet he did not take it off. He shouted, surprised at the attack and crouched down on his knees. I began to run towards the attacker but he was quick enough to avoid me and flee the scene.  
I go to check the man in the mask.  
"Don't touch me you'll get hurt!" he yells as I try to force the mask off.   
"I have to check your face in case there was any damage!" I retort.  
He was reluctant to take off the mask but one glance at my stubborn face and he was bent to my will. I slowly take the mask off, my heart was pounding, I wonder why, something about this man seemed oddly familiar. It didn't make sense until the mask came off and my childhood flashed in front of my eyes.   
"Cl-Clear," I stutter.   
Before me was an older Clear with the same gorgeous eyes and the two freckles that I adore. We are silent for a while just taking in each others appearances until his heavenly voice breaks for silence.   
"I've missed you, Aoba-san."  
He smiles gently at me, the same smile that haunts me for the rest of my life. Little did I know that meeting Clear that day brought a whole lot of trouble for us in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6

I ended up dragging Clear back to my house, hushing him as he tried to tell me what happened to him and why he was gone for so long. I open the door and pushed him up to my room, surprising Ren from his nap.  
"Welcome home Aoba" he says while stretching.  
"I'm home" I say as I put my bag on the floor and get comfortable.  
Clear awkwardly stands by the door and look around the clutter in my room. I gesture him to come and sit on the bed with me. He complies and comes over and sits. Ren hops up on the bed and looks at Clear. Clear immediately picks Ren up and hold him.  
"Wahhhh so Fluffy! Fuwah Fuwah Fwaaahhh" he exclaims.  
Ren does not looked pleased at all.  
Ren looks at me, his eyes pleading for help. I take him from Clear and place him down far away from Clear. Clear looks like a kicked puppy but turns attention back to me.  
"You must have a lot of questions" he says.  
I nod.   
"But we should wait for Granny to get home" I say.  
Clear perks up even more, happy to hear Granny is still with me.  
I roam Clear's body and face with my eyes, noticing that he is blushing and has turned away. I blush as well and turn away. We sit there in silence for some time before I get the courage to ask him something.  
"How have you been?"  
Clear looks at me and smiles, turning back towards me. He begins to open his mouth before he stands up and looks towards my window.   
"Aoba-san......pretend like you don't know me."  
"What?" I ask confused.  
Before I have enough time to ask him what he means, he run to the window and opens it, jumping on the railing of the terrace.  
"Don't follow me!" he yells before he jumps onto the roof.  
I run over to the window and look up only to see that he has disappeared.  
"What the hell!?" I exclaim.  
"Aoba, there are people at the door" Ren states.  
I look towards my door, stepping out of the terrace and closing the window. I wasn't expecting anyone today, neither was granny. I slowly decend down the staircase towards the door. I could hear two men conversing outside. I slide a small kitchen knife down my large sock and walk towards the door, opening it. Two men dressed in black suits are standing out there.  
"How can I help you?" I ask innocently.  
They look at each other and then back at me.  
"Is your granny home?" one of them asks.  
I glare at them.   
"She is not, who's asking?"  
The men look at each other again, wordlessly having a conversation before they look back at me. The other man pulls out a picture and asks me if I have seen this person. I look at the picture of Clear, trying to keep my cool. I tell the men no, I have not seen the man in the picture. They look at one another and bid me farewell. Why were they looking for Clear? I pondered to myself, closing the door and walking back up to my room. I open up the door only to find Clear on my bed playing with Ren.  
"W-What!?" I exclaim.  
Clear see me and my confusion and places Ren down, getting up off of my bed.  
"I know you have a lot of questions but please wait until granny come back!" he pleads.  
I sigh angrily and cross my arms, nodding. He smiles warmly and thanks for my patience. I head down stairs with Clear and Ren tailing behind me. We head to the kitchen, where I look through the panteries to find something to eat. I pull out some cheap ramen and start to grab a kettle before Clear stops me.  
"Aoba-san, please don't tell me you are going to eat that for dinner"  
I nod and look at him confused. He takes the ramen from me and puts it back in the pantry.  
"Aoba-san needs something nutricious and filling!" he states as he pulls ingredients our of the fridge and pantries.  
I chuckle slightly and help him cook. It wasn't long before I heard granny come home and walk into the kitchen.  
"Oh? Are you cooking Aoba? That's a nice surpri-" she drops her bags when she sees Clear standing next to me.  
Clear begins to tear up some, "Welcome home.... Granny" he says. walking over to her to pick up her bags.  
Before he can bend over and pick them up, Granny pulls Clear into a somewhat akward hug due to their height difference.   
Granny hugs his head and gently speaks to him.  
"Welcome back Clear, we've missed you so much"  
Before long Clear begins to burst into tears, hugging Granny and repeatedly apologizing to her. Granny tries to shush him before he can get her drenched in his tears. Clear stops and wipes his eyes, apologizing one last time befor he goes back to cooking. I help Granny with her stuff and then help Clear with setting the table. We all sit down and make a toast to Clear's return, then begin to eat Clear's delicious cooking. After dinner, we sit around the table as Clear cleans up.  
"Man I'm so stuffed!" I say rubbing my stomach.  
Granny scolds my tableside manners while Clear chuckles as he finishes cleaning the last dish. He comes back and sits down at the table, the mood becoming serious as his face does. We sit up and become attentitive to Clear as he takes a deep breath and looks at us.  
" The day the lab went up in flames, the old man took , me far away from this town, far away from Toue." he starts.  
We sit there listening to him, saving all questions for later.  
"He raised me outside of town, teaching me about the world, how to make adjustments to my body, and many other things. It was peaceful....until Toue found us."  
Clear shudders and rubs his arms, an angry look passing over his face.  
"Toue sent his men and murdered Grandpa," he states vehemently.  
I look at him sadly, I want to comfort him so badly. Who would ever harm someone so innocent/  
Clear calms down and continues.  
"Grandpa told me to go into hiding if something were to happen to him, but I decided that is was time to confront Toue once and for all." he states.  
Granny and I nod in agreement. Clear smiles slightly and looks at us.   
"That's why I came to find you granny. Though I didn't want to involve Aoba-san in this."  
A part of me was hurt by his words. He would have never told me he was alive had I not found him in the park. I ignore my pain for the time, that is a conversation for later.  
Granny speaks up, "It is understandable, however now we will need Aoba's help if we want to take Toue down."  
Clear nods, agreeing with her. I look at them puzzled. What could I possibly do to help them? I can't even cook properly without some help. Clear notices my confusion and looks at Granny with a silent plea. Granny nods at him, allowing him to speak.  
"Aoba-san, there is something you should know about me" Clear says looking at me.  
I look at him and brace myself for what he is about to tell me.  
Clear takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.  
"I was created to become a weapon of warfare, but Granny was against this and instead turned me into a robot that will protect the people.......and more specifically.... she made me to protect you, Aoba-san."  
I stare at him in disbelief. Questions were running through my head, the biggest one being what else did my granny hide from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
